gayyafandomcom-20200213-history
All Titles
Am I Blue?: Coming Out From the Silence edited by Marion Dane Bauer I Am J by Chris Beam Gravel Queen by Tea Benduhn Speaking Out edited by Steve Berman Vintage: A Ghost Story by Steve Berman Baby Be-Bop by Francesca Lia Block The Value of X by Poppy Z. Brite The Vast Fields of Ordinary by Nick Burd Someday This Pain Will Be Useful To You by Peter Cameron How Beautiful the Ordinary edited by Michael Cart Dance on My Grave by Aidan Chambers The Miseducation of Cameron Post by Emily M. Danforth The Dark Wife by Sarah Diemer Down to the Bone by Mayra Dole F2M: The Boy Within by Hazel Edwards and Ryan Kennedy With or Without You by Brian Farrey The Screwed-up Life of Charlie the Second by Drew Ferguson My Heartbeat by Garrett Freymanm-Weyr Annie on My Mind by Nancy Garden Good Moon Rising Nancy Garden The Man Who Folded Himself by David Gerrold Jumping off the Planet by David Gerrold Bouncing off the Moon by David Gerrold Leaping to the Stars by David Gerrold Two Parties, One Tux, and A Very Short Film About the Grapes of Wrath by Steven Goldman Mariposa Club by Rigoberto Gonzalez Sister Mischief by Laura Goode The Price of Living by J. Lee Graham Last Exit to Normal by Michael B. Harmon Geography Club my Brent Hartinger The Order of the Poison Oak by Brent Hartinger Double Feature: Attack of the Soul-Sucking Brain Zombies/Bride of the Soul-Sucking Brain Zombies by Brent Hartinger The Elephant of Surprise by Brent Hartinger Jack by A.M. Homes Tricks by Ellen Hopkins Perfect by Ellen Hopkins A Love Story Starring My Dead Best Friend by Emily Horner Totally Joe by James Howe Freaks and Revelations by Davida Wills Hurwin Jumpstart the World by Catherine Ryan Hyde Freak Show by James St. James The Bermudez Triangle by Maureen Johnson Another Kind of Cowboy by Susan Juby Almost Perfect by Brian Katcher My Most Excellent Year: A Novel of Love, Mary Poppins, and Fenway Park by Steve Kluger Out of the Pocket by Bill Konigsberg The Last Herald Mage trilogy by Mercedes Lackey Absolutely Positively Not by David LaRochelle Torn by Amber Lehman Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green & David Leviathan Boy Meets Boy by David Leviathan Wide Awake by David Leviathan Love is the Higher Law by David Leviathan Absolute Brightness by James Lecesne Gravity by Leanne Lieberman Ash by Malinda Lo Huntress by Malinda Lo Dramarama by E. Lockhart The Year of Ice by Brian Malloy Twelve Long Months by Brian Malloy The Wicked Lovely Series by Melissa Marr My Tiki Girl by Jennifer McMahon The Straight Road to Kylie by Nico Medina Hero by Perry Moore Sunblood by Maria Mora Kissing Kate by Lauren Myracle Shine by Lauren Myracle Tripping to Somewhere by Kris Reisz Exiled to Iowa. Send Help. And Couture. by Chris O’Guinn The End by Nora Olsen Sprout by Dale Peck Between Mom and Jo by Julie Anne Peters Far From Xanandu by Julie Anne Peters Keeping You A Secret by Julie Anne Peters Rage by Julie Anne Peters She Loves You, She Loves You Not by Julie Anne Peters Luna by Julie Anne Peters Grl2Grl by Julie Anne Peters Blood Hound by Tamora Pierce The Will of the Empress by Tamora Pierce Scars by Cheryl Rainfield Do You Know That I Love You by Mark A. Roeder Obscura Burning by Suzanne van Rooyen In Mike We Trust by P.E. Ryan Saints of Augustine by P. E. Ryan Empress of the World by Sarah Ryan The Rules for Hearts by Sarah Ryan Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Saenz The Rainbow Boys Trilogy by Alex Sanchez So Hard To Say by Alex Sanchez Swimming in the Monsoon Sea by Shyam Selvadurai A Really Nice Prom Mess by Brian Sloan Stick by Andrew Smith Big Guy by Robin H. Stevenson Inferno by Robin Stevenson The Blue Lawn by William Taylor Drama by Raina Telgemier The Sweep Series by Cate Tiernan Please Don’t Kill The Freshmen by Zoe Trope Peter by Kate Walker Dishes by Rich Wallace My Heartbeat by Garret Freymann-Weyr A vigil for Joe Rose by Michael Whatling Bad Boys by Diana J. Wieler Pink by Lili Wilkson Teenage Rewrite by Brandon Williams What They Always Tell Us by Martin Wilson Hard Love by Ellen Wittlinger Love & Lies by Ellen Wittlinger Parrotfish by Ellen Wittlinger Hushed by Kelly York